The present invention relates to an exhibit explaining system for automatically explaining exhibits, for example, pictures.
A variety of the exhibit explaining systems are known. In a typical exhibit explaining system, a cassette tape player, which is loaded with an endless cassette tape storing the speech explaining the exhibit, is placed near each exhibit. During use, when an exhibit viewer arrives in front of an exhibit, he pushes the start switch of the cassette player and listens to a one-time explanation of the exhibit.
It frequently occurs that when an exhibit viewer reaches the exhibit, other viewers, who arrived at an earlier time, are listening to the explanation. In this case, when the later viewer wishes to hear the portion of the explanation that was played prior to his arrival, he must wait until the explanation in progress ends. In this situation, the late arrival will either receive an unsatisfactory explanation of the exhibit or must wait until he can hear the next explanation from the beginning. For this reason, the explanation provided by the conventional exhibit explaining system is time consuming and inefficient.